


The date time changed

by JonnyCakes, Riddlemethis6647



Category: Doctor Who, Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, Ghosts, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonnyCakes/pseuds/JonnyCakes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlemethis6647/pseuds/Riddlemethis6647
Summary: H.G Wells wakes up after dying, not in Poe’s house, not anywhere near a town he recognizes ... just on a beach next to a blue box.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The date time changed

**_CHAPTER I_ **

"Bloody hell!" H.G. Wells cried as he fell to the floor, his voice unnecessarily loud. He stood, glancing at the unfamiliar scenery, "Where am i?" He reached into his pocket to pull out his watch, only to stop when he found it had stopped working. "But it was working just fine earlier," he paused, glancing around confused, "the last thing i remember…." He trailed off, Stopping abruptly. He froze, his shoulder stiffened as he recalled what he thought was his last seconds on earth. Choking. Choking. All he felt was a sensation of choking, quickly he put his hands around his neck, grasping at the air like it was his last.

He dropped to the ground he now recognized as sand, thoughts drifting off to what caused him to wake up on a random beach when, only moments ago, he was up in the attic.

He shook his head. Never mind what happened, now was what really mattered.

Could he have survived? No, the possibilities of that are very slim and even then.. could this possibly be heaven? But his philosophy type thinking and pacing was disrupted by a whirring noise coming a couple yards away from him.

A light blue box has materialized out of thin air! Something straight out of one of his novels. There it was a regular looking police box that had just appeared out of thin air like a ghost- LENORE! He had almost completely forgotten.. Was she okay? Well, of course she was okay. She was a ghost, not much more could hurt her. But of course, in his own over worried mind, the thought persisted. 

His thoughts were drawn away from Lenore when the door to the blue box seemed to fly open. A man walked walked out, a trench coat billowing behind him as he blabbed on about something, 

“Bananas; great source of potassium. Have I ever told you..” both companions groaned, one a nice looking blonde in a jean jacket and the other a tall military style looking man with striking blue eyes and gelled back hair. 

“Doctor you’ve told us this story a hundred times.” The man in question Called the doctor, cocked up a grin and put on a posh voice,

“now have I? I couldn’t recall.” 

The blonde, who had yet to be called, laughed and poked the side of the trench coat wearing, sideburn having, weird converse shoe walking man.

H.G. Wells stood, shocked, but still there enough to run up to them. They all looked equally confused, though who could say whether it was from how Wells dressed or how he was on a beach by himself with no picnic basket or sunscreen in sight. Oh! and, of course, being able to see the tardis was a big factor.

The three stood still almost waiting to see if he could see them.

“H...Hello?” Well shit, he could.

“Hello there.” The doctor slowly said, as if approaching the situation with slower pronunciation would help at all. He backed up, looking at his companions in confusion. 

"Do you know where I am?" 

"...Looks like you're on a beach," the man said, after a moment of hesitation. The response only got and annoyed grunt in return.

"Yes I can see that!" H.G. paused, running a hand through his hair, "I-I meant it as in… town or city… or time…?" He trailed off, that last bit only mumbled quietly. It didn't seem to matter through, as it was heard clear as day by the tallest man in front of him.

"Time?" The doctor stiffened looking at the shorter man, attention on his pocket watch he had in his hand. Jack looked between the two and back at rose shrugging his shoulders, wanting to break the tension. “So.. what’s your name?” 

H.G. Raised one of his eyebrows “H.G. Wells.” 

Rose snickered “Isn’t Wells supposed to be a bit… pudgy?” Jack replied “and a bit shorter too?” H.G. let out a sound of distress.

“I-Im sorry what?” 

The doctor stood in front of both companions. “Don’t mind them.. just having a laugh. Isn’t that right.” The doc said turning to them with a grin. They only shrugged, slight grins on their faces. 

"I-I don't quite understand…" H.G. trailed off, looking around in distress. He kept playing with his hands and looking around, like the scenery would magically change again.

Captain Jack turned to the doctor with a eyebrow raised. “Doc is that really H.G Wells?” The doctor waved his hand in a dismissive motion looking at H.G 

“it could be a universal disruption, though I have no idea how they would occur since there seems to be no breach here.” 

Rose looked around for a bit before replying “this beach does seem familiar for some reason, though.” 

Doc nodded, “let’s just try and get some information from Mr. Wells.”

Walking up to him with a smile, the doctor took out his hand in a friendly gesture. “Sorry about the confusion, they just got you confused with someone else.” Then the doctor noticed how his hand had gone completely through the other's.

“That’s quite alright, I’m just a bit, as you said, confused” Wells replied not noticing his ghostly hand. 

The other 2 seemed to have noticed though, and they stood there raised eyebrows. "That's not something you see _every_ day." The man whispered to his blonde companion. 

"Not as weird as _some_ of the things we've seen," she shrugged, walking a few paces closer to her taller friend, who was looking at H.Gs hand in mind interest. 

“I'm quite sorry, but could you look down at your hand for a moment.” Wells looked bewildered for a moment, scared he did something wrong, before looking at his hand and almost fainting. 

“b-b-but wh- that would mean- but I’m not- Didn’t I make it out of that wretched attic?” He half mumbled to himself half of his brain fascinated at the prospect of learning more about ghosts and perhaps Lenore and the other half panicking at the thought that he was, probably, most likely dead. 

“Wells, look at me,” H.G snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the doctor, panicked tears in his eyes. “You need to take some breaths, I’m the Doctor, alright? It’s going to be okay.” 

H.G nodded and breathed in and out, forgetting to even question if he needed to anymore, but it seemed it did the trick. “Alright now, I need you to tell me what you remember before you got to this beach, alright?” 

H.G absentmindedly nodded once more, looking the doctor in the eyes. "We-" he cleared his throat once before continuing. "I was in an attic, working on something important," he paused, taking a breath. "When the room started filling with smoke, or something. It hurt to breathe, but I don't think it was smoke from a fire or something like that. Then I'm suddenly falling, and I land right here." 

The doctor nodded, listening intently to the others words. "Well, that would explain the ghost hand. But not why you ended up here…," he trailed off, putting his hand to his chin while he thought. 

"Maybe it has something to do with what you were working on?"


End file.
